Strange, and Then Some
by CorruptCreature
Summary: Set two nights after "Halloween On Spooner Street" , Chris and Meg reexamine their relationship in a seriously twisted way, While Stewie and Brian discuss the bigger spectrum of things in general. Rated for language and later stuff.


**A/N**: This was NOT done as a "challenge fic" this was done simply to get as many reviews as possible because I like attention… because everyone knows incest is a VERY hot topic on FF. Cheers guys.

It was two days after the Halloween party, the house seemed quiet as night crept along it, Meg had thought about what had happened with Chris as she sat in her room, her horror consumed her in the beginning. Then what happened she didn't see coming, a sensation of wanting more, to see where it would go. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her yet again.

And almost at the exact same moment Chris' thoughts drifted to the one night when everything changed, up to and including how he felt about Meg, she'd given him one of her hats that night after the party, as a desperate attempt to… he wasn't sure what actually. For some reason though his hand drifted towards the nightstand next to his bed, he felt confused when he took the hat in his hands so carefully, almost bordering on a caress. And for some reason, he knew he shouldn't smell the hat as he did, he sighed as the sweat of her brow hit his nose. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, but he was willing to indulge in finding out.

"You know I've grown used to being pink." Brian and Stewie were sitting on the couch, Brian with a brown paper bag of girls phone numbers from a single night out, Stewie meanwhile had eaten the second half of his candy bag from the other night… The infant had grown so large that he could only lie on his back, as any other position would surely destroy any hope of him not throwing up.

"If I drink you, will I get relief?" Stewie moaned.

"You have a thing about food don't you?" Brian said clicking his tongue in pity.

"That was one other time damn it!" Stewie reached for a discarded wrapper on the floor. "Hmm, do we have anymore butter?"

"What do you need butter for?"

"It's how my curling team gets me around the house." Stewie groaned.

"We have a game to play in-"

"No you don't." Stewie responded flatly, slightly annoyed. "No one will miss you, you're like pigeons on a city street."

Upstairs were probably the two loneliest people on the earth. Slowly making up their minds about what was to happen next, for better or worse. It wouldn't destroy what they had, that got demolished as soon as the closet door closed on Halloween night, and they had nothing to worry about as far as reputation or popularity. It was a perfect match.

Each had made their minds up. Meg would go confront her brother; he would be in his room. She was sure of it. Chris had the idea of perhaps luring Meg with deli meats to his room, but instead he thought a quiet talk would resolve things, he would go to her room.

Both doors opened almost simultaneously, and they passed each other in the hallway, neither of them aware of the other, and promptly shut the doors to their goal rooms and seemingly the people they were seeking. But when both realized immediately what had just happened. They met in the hallway, each of them knowing what the other was thinking. It showed on their faces. "I guess you know the word I'm thinking of?"

Her heart melted and she wanted to cry in anticipation, but she understood. "Is it kitty?"

"How'd you know?" He asked, Meg then silently took one of his hands and pulled him over toward her room then shut the door behind them.

"Shut your ears." Brian told Stewie flatly.

"Are Meg and Chris doing the closet thing again?" Stewie asked, covering his ears as he was told.

"The moans would surely explode your brain if tried to comprehend what the context was." Brian shuddered.

"How are you able to handle it then?" Stewie questioned with his hands now over his ears, his voice cracking as a result.

"I eat my own poop, incest is not on the list of things I find disturbing." Brian explained.

"Well I'm a matricidal 3 year old." Stewie seemed somehow pleased with himself. Brian nodded in approval and Stewie removed his hands from his ears, the noise of his brother and sister made Stewie cringe. "God, that sound is worse for your ears than the dialogue from that teen vampire movie a saw a couple weeks ago."

*Cutscene

Stewie is seated on the couch, with the television switched on.

Vampire: "I can't love you."

Girl: "Yes you can."

Vampire: "I'm sorry."

Girl: "No your not."

Vampire: "Yes I am."

Girl: "Then love me."

Vampire: "I can't"

Stewie switches off the TV and then proceeds to destroy it violently with a baseball bat.

*end cutscene

(Meanwhile up in Meg's room)

"Any idea what you're doing?" Chris asked a bit flustered as Meg began kissing his neck. They now had nothing between them except their underwear, neither of them knowing when was a good time to discard them.

"No idea, just go with it." She whispered to him between kisses. Chris' hands began wandering involuntarily as he got more aroused. He caressed the small of her back, and then moved sinfully down. He slid his hand along her thigh as she lay next to him; this gave Meg something to really moan about. Loudly enough that it traveled down to the living room, and made them both thank goodness that their parents weren't home. Stewie is heard intermittently yelling. "Do you mind? Some of us have people to do away with in the morning!"

_I can't believe this is happening! _Meg thought to herself as she found herself getting wetter by the minute. As before, she found herself wanting more. She stood up in silence and looked deeply into his eyes. Then slowly, almost as if she was trying even harder to seduce her younger brother, slid her panties down to her ankles and tossed them to one side of the room.

She then motioned for him to sit up, with his legs hanging over the bed. He apparently didn't understand, as he made a swirl in the air quickly. Just as quickly, a bipedal creature with a loincloth from a certain fantasy world offered Meg a certain ring.

"Precious?" the creature asked, looking up at her inquisitively.

Meg just batted the creature's hand away and the ring sailed out an open window and into a storm drain.

"Shit." The creature muttered. "Are you happy?" The creature asked in a thick British accent. "They're gonna be lookin' for that ring, and when they find that I don't have it, they're going to kill me. I'm leaving now. Oh and by the way, you guys suck." He jumps out the window and is never heard from again.

Meg then sits on the bed with her legs dangling off the side and pats the spot right next to her. Chris sits, and as soon as he does she mounts her now her slick and slippery womanhood on his single thigh. "Kiss me?"

He obeys, and they both go wild. Meg starts enthusiastically grinding on his leg let out passionate moans as she goes faster and faster while simultaneously removing her bra, she then slips her hand down his boxers and lovingly but vigorously stroking him. Chris meanwhile begins running his fingers through her hair while one hand rubbed the nipple of one of her breasts, his kissing of her almost beastly. "Wow Meg your amazing, nothing like you're made out to be." As Meg climaxes for the last and final time, Chris shudders and his muscles quake as he comes to his own. Both of them sweaty and tired, Meg just wraps her arms around his neck and hugs hum tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Chris, regaining his mental clarity after coming down from the high of his orgasm, then realizes that his leg and her legs are absolutely soaked as is the carpet and bed section below them. Meg then lifts her head to see what her brother is looking at, and sighs heavily. "Fuck, sorry Chris." He then jams his fingers gently in her ribs. Meg laughs uncontrollably in anticipation. "Don't you tickle me!" She lets out a scream as he rubs his fingers deeper into her ribs. She collapses laughing on the bed and her brother joins her.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" Meg asked after she had caught her breath. He pulls her closer to him.

"Why not?" Chris retorts. "Might be fun."

(End)


End file.
